Simple Gifts
by XoJonasLoveroX
Summary: Derek comes home from Spain and surprisingly Casey can't wait to see him! DASEY!


**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Life With Derek...at all**

Casey stood behind her front door waiting anxiously. She was standing with her family, George, Nora, Edwin, Lizzie, and Marti, waiting for Derek to walk through the door at any moment. He was coming home after spending six months in Spain.

When Derek first left Casey couldn't have been happier. There was no one around to fight with over the car, no one was around to pull pranks on her or send Edwin around to snoop through her room, and most importantly there was no one there to get under her skin and annoy her every second of the day.

But after three months things began to change. The things she used to hate about Derek she really began to miss. The way he ate his cereal straight out of the box every morning, the way he could con George into letting him do almost anything, and the way he could turn heads every time he walked into a room. Even if people were glaring at Derek they still gave him the attention he always craved.

Casey tried to hide her emotions but she began to feel nervous and excited waiting for Derek to walk through the door. She prayed she wouldn't have to wait much longer.

About two seconds later it seemed her prayers and been answered, "¡Hola! ¿Comó estás?"

Derek threw open the door with a bag slung over one shoulder; wearing the same sunglasses and leather jacket he always did.

"Smerek!" Marti was the first one to react running straight into Derek's open arms.

It wasn't long before the rest of the family, except for Casey, followed suit. She stood on the sidelines watching everyone embrace. Derek seemed the same, except his hair was longer, and that was fine with Casey; she missed him just the way he was.

"Okay, enough with the lovey dovey chick flick stuff, get off of me." Derek wiggled his way out of the hugs.

"Yea, enough with this emotional crap." Edwin agreed, "Just give me my present and I'll be on my way."

"What makes you think I brought you anything?" Derek gave Edwin his famous smirk.

"Oh please, tell you me got me something from Spain Derek! Oh please, please, please!" Marti cried into his neck.

"If I give you something, what are you going to give me?" Derek gave her a sly smile.

Marti hoped onto the couch and waited patiently. Derek began to pull all different kinds of presents out of his bag. He got George a new 9-iron, Nora got a beautiful painting that could be hung over the fireplace, Derek found Edwin a leather jacket that looked exactly like his, he got Lizzie a soccer ball that had been signed by Spain's soccer team, and he got Marti a tea-set that was painted with the color of Spain's flag.

"Don't worry Casey, I got you something too." Derek assured her.

A smile grew on Casey's face; he brought her a gift from Spain.

"Catch." Derek tossed Casey her gift that was completely wrapped, "Careful, it's breakable."

Her smile larger; he must have gotten her something special.

She slowly and carefully began unwrapping her gift while her family watched her closely. She tore off the tissue and saw that her "gift" was a white coffee mug with CASEY printed on it in black.

"Isn't she a beauty?" Derek laughed at the mug, "it was hand painted, you know?"

"Der-ek!" Casey yelled, "How could you go to Spain for six months and only bring me back a mug?"

"Easy," Derek smirked again, "It was the cheapest thing I could find."

Casey waited hopping for him to say "Gotcha! Here's you real gift!" but after five minutes of waiting for nothing she turned on her heel and walked upstairs praying that no one could see the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes.

--

"So, I've been thinking." Derek said as he bombarded into Casey's room.

"You've been thinking? Wow, that's a real change for you isn't it?" Casey snapped.

"I've been thinking," He ignored her, "you didn't seem very appreciative of your gift today."

"Why should I appreciate a gift that I could for two bucks at the drugstore?" She glared at Derek.

"Maybe because I took the time to actually find you something." Derek glared back.

"So if you took the time to find me something, how come all I got was a crappy mug?" Casey had him beat.

"umm…" for once Derek was at a loss of words.

"Wow first you start thinking and now you have no come back? Spain really must have changed you." Casey smirked.

Derek's blood began to boil. He didn't know how to explain to Casey how he felt.

"You, know what Casey I did try to find you something special!" The words started flowing out of Derek's mouth, "From day one I tried to find you something special! I searched day and night but nothing was ever good enough! I tried to find something that could express the way I felt about you perfectly! But I couldn't find anything so I bought you the mug so you wouldn't think I forgot about you! That's why you got the crappy mug!"

Derek's face was an inch away from Casey's.

"Anything you got me would've been special." She whispered.

Casey couldn't believe Derek expressed his feelings to her. The only time he did that was when he was yelling at her. It may sound corny but she was in heaven right now.

"Well, in that case I may have one more gift for you." Derek said.

"Really? What is it?" Excitement filled her entire body.

His forehead rested against hers and he whispered, "Me"

Derek captured her lips with his in a slow, deep, and passionate kiss that took her breath away. They stood in each other's arms kissing until Derek pulled away.

"Now how's that for special?" Derek turned on his heel and walked away.

* * *

**A/N: THIS WAS MY FIRST DASEY ONE-SHOT SO PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!**

**MUCH LOVE**

**XOJONASLOVEROX!**


End file.
